Ju'Day Class
Name: Ju'Day Craft: United Federation of Planets / Maquis Ju'Day-Class Raider Type: patrol vessel Scale: capital Length: 113.5 x 125.2 x 21.6 meters Starship Size: 3 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 3D+1 Crew: 10; Skeleton: 1/+10 Passengers: 40 Cargo Capacity: 1,000 metric tons Consumables: 1 year Warp Drive: 4 / 6 / 8 (8 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D+2 Space: 7.5 Atmosphere: 358; 1,025 km/h Hull: 2D Shields: 1D+1 [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 30 / 0D *Scan: 80 / 0D+1 *Search: 120 / 1D+1 *Focus: 5 / 0D+2 Weapons *'2 Type VII Phaser Cannons' : Fire Arc: 180 degrees forward Location: starboard wing tip, port wing tip Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Atmosphere Range: 2-3/10/30 km Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 2D+2 *'2 Photon Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: forward; but are self guided Location: forward, aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-18/75/203 Ammunition: 20 Type II Photon Torpedoes total Spread: 1 Damage: 4D *'Class Beta Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: aft Location: aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 1-5/10/20km Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 2D+1 Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: **Spartan: 20 **Basic: 4 *Decks: 2 *Escape Pods: 10 :*Capacity per Pod: 4 *Year Commissioned: 2330 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 1 :*Range: 30,000 km :*Capacity: 4 persons *Cargo: 1 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 400 kg Complement *Probes: 10 *Escape Pods: 10 :*Capacity: 4 persons per pod Description: The atypical Maquis Raider is an antique, a sister design to the Peregrine class, and used by Starfleet at about the same time. Unlike the many Capital ships fielded by Starfleet, they also field hundreds of thousands of smaller vessels alongside their prestigious fleet, such as shuttles and transports for various other duties. The Hawk class is one of those faceless thousands, given a new life and infamy thanks to its ubiquitous connection to the Maquis. In service with Starfleet over 40 years previously, the Ju’Day class served as a border patrol vessel, scout and customs cutter. It should also be noted that some vessels remain in service with several Federation Worlds for security forces, and remains perfectly serviceable, if a little outclassed by modern Capital ships. Several even remain mothballed in Starfleet yards for emergency use. It is now known that many of these vessels used by the Maquis were liberated from these Starfleet yard, and their systems retro-fitted to extend their serviceable lifespan and enable to take on ships far superior to them… Given a little of the famed Federation ingenuity offered by former Starfleet engineers defecting to the Maquis. Common modifications to the basic design of the Ju’Day class often included up rating the weapons systems, reinforcing the ships bulkheads and armor and rebuilding the Warp drives. These modifications would allow the Ju’Day’s to withstand the constant beatings they would receive in the field, even if they did leave the warp drives temperamental at the worst of times. One of the most common upgrades was the addition of Klingon disruptors at the ships wingtips, designed for the B’Rel class Bird of Prey, the Klingons found a great alternative with the Ju’Day, and donated many to the Maquis cause. It was several years before the true price of this donation was discovered when the Klingons invaded Cardassian space. The vessels pressed into Maquis service were often renamed by their new captains, or sometimes the thefts were targeted due to a ships designation, suiting the sense of Irony of the Maquis in question. Source: *Memory Alpha: Maquis raider *Memory Beta: Condor class (raider) *Maquis Sourcebook (pages 72-73) *thedemonapostle